Wonderstruck
by Ian-the-Existential-Crisis
Summary: Plagg and clubs were a no go. But he did love his friend Trixx and all there stupid endeavors. That's okay, as it turns out, the redhead at the bar isn't drunk. AU.


_**Originally posted in tumblr for one of my anons who wanted fluff after reading In the Language of Flowers. But I don't know how to fluff. **_

_Wonderstruck _

Plagg wasn't exactly the type of person who would go to clubs. In fact, he hated them with a passion. The music was too loud, the people were always too close, and the smell of those stupidly sweet alcohols were always way to pungent. So, yeah, this wasn't exactly his ideal place.

"Trixx can we go?" He tried not to whine. He wasn't a whiny person, but this place was just so freaking awful.

"Why?" They looked at him with golden eyes. The shot in their hand said everything they didn't want to. "We haven't even reached the fun part yet."

"I don't find waking up hungover in some random person's bed, not knowing what I did or didn't do with them 'fun'. That is the exact opposite of 'fun' to me." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't you a party pooper?" They teased him. "Once we hit the dance floor you'll be fine."

"We?" Plagg gave a hollow laugh. "No, I don't dance."

"What if you find someone pretty? Then what? You just going to shy away?" Trixx grabbed Plagg by the shoulder.

"Despite common belief, I don't like hooking up with random people I don't know. If there's someone attractive I would rather talk to them than let them grind on my dick and smash."

Trixx rolled their eyes. "You're such an old man." They then pointed across the dance floor at a tiny blond guy and a red haired woman. "I like the tiny blonde and you can't lie to me, I know you have a soft spot for redheads."

"You never listen. What are you going to do if they are together?"

"Are you even looking at his shoes? There is no way in hell he's straight. A straight man would never wear those shoes with that shirt."

Okay, so maybe the blonde was wearing a revealing shirt, a crop top is what they might have been called (Plagg didn't keep up on trends). "Isn't that a little, uh…"

"It's not a bigoted statement if it's coming from someone who has been there and done that." Trixx informed them. Which, by the way, was totally untrue, but whatever a drunk Trixx was a right Trixx because Plagg didn't feel like fighting.

"So what?" The black haired male asked. "You want me to sweep her off her feet so you can have a chance with the obviously underaged child over there."

"Yes!" Trixx's eyes shone with hope. "And who cares if he's underaged. Might I remind you that our I.D.s are fake too."

"Whelp." Plagg shrugged off his friend's arm. "Go have fun. Maybe I'll have a halfway decent conversation. Probably not if she's hammered."

* * *

The weirdest thing was, she wasn't drunk. She was sitting at the bar alone by the time he made his way over to her. And she also didn't seem like the kind of person to frequent these places.

"So, let me get this straight, your friend likes my friend and my friend likes yours so they pretty much brought us both here to ditch us on each other?" She gave a laugh.

Her name was Tikki. She hadn't been too shy about telling him that her friend, Pollen, had been eyeing Trixx across the dance floor. She also hadn't been quiet about her distaste for loud music and the smell of sweet from the mostly twenty year olds and beer.

"Next time they know they can just hook up and leave us out of this." Plagg grinned.

"I could be anywhere else."

"Me too."

"But you know." She grinned. "I'm kinda glad Pollen dragged me out. I usually end up grateful, but this time especially."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, because meeting you was enchanting. I've seen you before at school, but I never had the chance to talk to you."

"That's not a phrase you hear every day." An enchanting meeting. It was definitely uncommon.

"I tell it like it is." She shot back. Plagg could have sworn he saw her wink.

Bars weren't his place. Neither were clubs. He would rather stay in, somewhere quiet. But maybe Tikki was right. He would have to thank Trixx later. Tonight was looking up.


End file.
